


Danganronpa Academia

by huntingforsport



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport
Summary: ok so y'know bnha? y'know danganronpa? put them together. that's it, really.lowercase is intentional, slow updates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Danganronpa Academia

i stare at the school in both fear and excitement. i stare at hopes peak academy, a shimmer in my eye. i'm going to make it in life. im going to make it… i’m finally going to make it in life. 

i’m izuku midoriya. i have no ultimate talent, but because i’ve been accepted into hope’s peak i guess that makes me the ultimate lucky student! 

walking into the school was like a refreshing breath of air - i felt like i was truly living life to the fullest now. i even got here hours early, so i had some time to kill by living in the moment. at least that’s what i thought i’d be. 

i suddenly started to feel very light headed… very dizzy… there was a feeling of nausea… and then i blacked out. 


End file.
